


North Star

by brentdax



Series: Hermione Last Drabble Writer Standing Entries [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Gratuitous Abuse of Canon Spells, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-12
Updated: 2007-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brentdax/pseuds/brentdax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione finds her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	North Star

**Author's Note:**

> This double drabble was my fourth entry in round two of the [Hermione Last Drabble Writer Standing](http://hermione-ldws.livejournal.com/) contest, which I ultimately took second place in. The prompt for this round was:
> 
> "Your drabble must include _at least three consecutive words_ from the song ['Maybe' by Kelly Clarkson]."

_"Point Me."_ The wand spun in her palm, pointing left and tilting up slightly as it sought Polaris, the North Star.

The other searchers had already turned in for the night. Ron had argued that without any light they’d end up as lost as Harry. Still, the Vertiaserum had shown that he was somewhere in this forest...

She looked up through the canopy. She could barely even see Polaris from here. It was so distant, so obscured, it might as well not even be there...

The wand on her palm wavered.

Sometimes it seemed like Harry himself was the only immutable in her life. She might have her arguments with Ron, she might read a bad book, she might not get along with her roommates, she might frighten her parents, but Harry and her care for him was always there...

Hermione looked down as she felt her wand rotate again. It now pointed right—and moreover, it tilted down.

She recalled what she’d read about the Four Points Spell: "aims the caster's wand towards what he considers a reference point, usually Polaris or the North Pole."

"I'm not lost," she told herself. Then she went to find her North Star.


End file.
